


odyssey

by wowsignals



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: M/M, how it should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowsignals/pseuds/wowsignals
Summary: yet another fixit ending fic.
Relationships: Sam Beckett/Al Calavicci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> another one thats been sitting in my google docs for ages, waiting for me to write more but its been too long i dont remember where i was going with it so.

Dr. Sam Beckett returned home. 

It was chaotic at first, with Ziggy screaming and alarms blaring. Lights were being shined in his eyes, Beeks was questioning him, Gushie was staring suspiciously (a product of that time a murderer had masqueraded as Sam). 

And then, like a hurricane, suddenly it was calm. After they had verified that it was, in fact, Sam, they all backed off a bit and just stared in happy shock. 

Then there was a shout from outside the waiting room and in burst Al, wearing the most god-offending two piece that had graced this Earth. He halted in shock, dropped the cigar he was holding. Still dizzy from the leap and now feeling a cosmic draw towards Al, Sam stumbled a bit and Al reached out to steady him. The moment their hands touched, really touched, not just the phantom sensation from a hologram akin to a missing limb’s itch, tears began pouring from Sam’s eyes and then they were both embracing like a sailor returning from sea and his lonely wife. 

The hug is what broke the spell of disbelief for everyone else, and they all rushed forward to join in. 

Sam couldn’t believe he was really back. He was just starting to accept that maybe he’d never make it home and he’d better get used to the crushing feeling of loneliness but now he thought he’d better get used to the crushing feeling of family. Who were literally crushing him right now. 

They moved the welcome reception into the control room, where Tina was exclaiming “Oh is it really him? Is it really you Dr. Beckett?” and Donna was punching buttons on a handlink, looking vaguely upset. 

Sam was still fairly out of it, entranced in a feeling of watching all this happen from a corner of the room instead of from his own body, but he managed to stumble towards Tina and Donna and grab them both up in another great hug, soaking their shoulders with tears. Tina hugged back enthusiastically while Donna gave him a polite squeeze before excusing herself to her office. An outsider would have assumed he was Tina’s long-lost husband, not Donna’s. 

He stood in confused silence, held up only by Tina, and watched her leave, her form obscured by his own tears. _Why isn’t she happy to see me?_ He thought of shouting out to her and it occurred to him that he hadn’t said a word since arriving. When he opened his mouth to speak, nothing came out but a sob and the realization that he was utterly exhausted. He began to stress as he thought about what excuse he would need to leave, and then the confusion that came with trying to figure out where he lived, before he remembered that no lies where needed, he was himself again. 

“Want something to drink?” Tina asked, now worried by how unresponsive he had been. Sam looked into unfamiliar eyes and began to panic, _what do I say? Who am I again?_ Almost as if on cue, Al appeared over her shoulder and gave a sad wave. 

“Com’on pal, I think we should get you to your room to rest,” he gave Sam a worried look and held out an arm. Sam let go of Tina and started towards the door, avoiding Al’s outstretched arm since it always made him uneasy to see him pass through something. When he stumbled, yet again, Al put an arm around his waist, a reminder to Sam that this wasn’t another leap, and led him to the door. 

“Welcome back Dr. Beckett!” Gushie shouted as the door closed behind them. 

Al walked them both down a long, white hallway and into an elevator with painfully reflective walls. Sam nearly jumped when he caught eyes with his own reflection. His own. Not a borrowed one, but him as he remembered himself. Almost, at least. He looked a little older, a little more worn, and there was a white lock of hair that fell over into his eyes. _When had that happened? Al never mentioned I had grey hair…_ In the reflection, Al watched him with worried eyes. 

“You’ve arrived at floor one,” Ziggy announced into the uncomfortable silence. He had been uncharacteristically quiet, but did give Sam a quick “good to see you” as they exited the elevator and began the trek down the hall. After what seemed like hours, they reached a door marked with a number Sam was too disoriented to read and Al flashed the ever-present handlink in front of a control panel, which turned green and allowed them entry in response. 

“Well uh- here ya have it. You’re probably pretty tired, and I should get started on a report, so I’ll just leave you here to sleep,” after another uncomfortable pause, “you okay, Sam?” 

Sam stared in silence at Al as he realized once again that this wasn’t another leap, that he was home, Al was really there with him. 

“Don’t go,” his voice was a whisper, but Al heard him. 


End file.
